El juego del amor
by KunziteCristal
Summary: Había iniciado como un juego. Ahora no sabía cómo iba a terminar. [Serie de drabbles, viñetas y one-shots] [SasuSaku month] [#ssm2018] [Día 5]
1. Heroina

**Titulo:** El juego del amor.

 **Resumen:** Habia empezado como un juego. Ahora no sabia cómo iba a terminar.

 **Extensión:** Serie de drabbles, viñetas y one-shots.

.

.

.

 **Capítulo 1:**

Heroina

.

.

.

Sasuke estaba molesto. Muy molesto. Se suponia que iniciar el segundo año de instituto iba a ser más fácil y llevadero a comparación del primero. Pero conforme iban pasando los días, sentía que todo solamente iba empeorando cada vez más.

—¡Sasuke-sempai!

 _Cada maldito segundo_.

Empezó cuando fue a chequear su curso en la pizarra de anuncios, luego de la ceremonia de inicio de clases. Habia sentido el peso de un par de miradas, pero no le dio demasiada importancia. Fue en el almuerzo de ese mismo dia, cuando una chica de listón blanco —signo de que era una ingresante de primer curso— se acercó y empezó a intentar sacarle conversación —y su número de teléfono en el proceso— que empezó a atar cabos y notar lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Las cartas de amor en el sector de sus zapatos, las risas tontas que escuchaba cuando pasaba a su lado y los _bentos_ * que tuvo que rechazar al día siguiente aclaró completamente su panorama: las ingresantes estaban interesadas en él. Tal vez demasiado.

Ya habia pasado una semana desde que todo el circo habia empezado, y eso no hacia nada más que acrecentar su mal humor. Las bromas de Naruto lo ponía más irascible y no se contuvo de largar una maldición mientras se sentaba en su pupitre. Habia llegado muy temprano, mucho antes que los encargados de la semana, algo que tuvo que empezar a hacer a los pocos días de iniciar las clases. De esa forma evitaba tener que cruzarse con las chicas de primero y sus insistentes ganas de captar su atención.

Emitiendo un cansado suspiro, se recostó en su mesa dando la cara al pupitre de su compañero de la derecha. Si bien habia pasado una semana desde el inicio de clases, la persona que debería estar sentado ahí todavía no aparecia. No sabia si era aburrimiento o hastio —o una conveniente combinación de ambas—, pero se preguntaba quién sería el estudiante que faltaba tanto. Con eso en mente, se puso la tarea de prestar más atención cuando pasaran lista el día de hoy.

Pasaron cerca de veinte minutos hasta que comenzaron a llegar sus compañeros de clase. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo muy grande por no cerrar la puerta de un golpe al notar a un par de chicas de primer año asomandose a través de la ventana de la puerta, soltando risitas tontas cuando miraba —con una expresión más de molestia que de encanto— en su dirección. Logró distraerse un poco de su situación hablando con Kiba Inuzuka del club de fútbol, hasta que escuchó que la puerta se abria con un gran estruendo.

En el umbral, una chica de cabello rosa corto y ojos verdes apareció. Sus rosadas cejas se arquearon en una expresión entre confusión y molestia; a través del cubrebocas se notaba que hacía una mueca de disgusto.

—¡Sakura! —Vio a Ino Yamanaka abrazarla y colgarse de sus hombros, y a la chica misteriosa reirse mientras se apartaba la mascarilla.

Sakura Haruno se habia mudado hace poco de la zona norte a la zona sur de Konoha. Entre el estrés de una mudanza imprevista y un examen de ingreso a las apuradas que tuvo que rendir, su cuerpo no resistió el ajetreo y cayó enferma el mismo día de la ceremonia de ingreso, dejandola KO una semana. Lo único bueno que veia en este repentino cambio era que iba a poder cursar con Ino —una amiga que habia hecho en redes sociales hace casi tres años—, por lo menos con un rostro conocido ya no se sentiría tan a la deriva.

El instituto Norte de la Hoja era inmenso, mucho más grande que el del sur en donde estaba ella. Considerando que vivia prácticamente en un pueblo y el norte era la zona más poblada del País del Fuego casi no se sorprendia. Con agrado notó que los profesores de ese instituto eran igual de amables que en la otra filial. Pero los alumnos —por lo menos un par— eran una cosa diferente al parecer.

Se habia puesto como meta que este año iba a estudiar menos y tratar de hacer más sociales fuera de la Internet, _pero Dios_ , el mundo se lo estaba haciendo difícil. Tuvo que chequear varias veces el papel donde tenia anotada la clase a la que pertenecia porque se negaba en redondo a tener que hacerse paso en la marea de estudiantes femeninas que estaban parapetadas en la puerta de su clase. Pidió permiso varias veces, pero entre el cuchicheo y las miradas altaneras que recibió supo que no iba se la iban a hacer fácil. En otro momento hubiera esperado a que el profesor dispersara a las escandalosas alumnas, pero cuando fue empujada por un nuevo grupo de chicas que se sumaron a... lo que sea que estuvieran haciendo, decidió mandar todo a la mierda.

—¡Con permiso! —gritó, y empujando a diestra y siniestra abrió de golpe la puerta del salón.

...Que quizás no habia sido del todo una buena idea.

Sus nuevos compañeros de clases la miraron con una expresión entre asombro e intriga. Aún conservando su cara de molestia por la situación que tuvo que pasar, sintió sus mejillas enrojecerse por toda la atención recibida. Agradeció mil veces la intervención casi inmediata de Ino, quien se colgó de ella en un abrazo asfixiante y comenzó su parloteo inmediatamente.

Al igual que sus profesores, sus nuevos compañeros de clases parecían bastante amables. No dijeron mucho de su torpe presentación y bromearon con el tema de su resfriado logrando sacarse un peso de encima. En su escuela anterior no habia sido muy buena haciendo amigos y se la pasó simplemente estudiando en el primer año; este cálido recibimiento le daba esperanzas de que, tal vez, las cosas serian bastante diferentes.

Casi cerca de la hora de inicio de clases llegó un chico rubio que se presentó como Naruto Uzumaki, quien inmediatamente le cayó bien por su forma tan animada de hablar y bromear. Casi tenía memorizados todos los rostros y nombres de la clase —una de las pocas cosas de las que se enorgullecia era de su memoria fotográfica— a excepción de uno, que le llamó bastante la atención. Era un chico de cabello y ojos negros, bastante atractivo pero con una expresión cansada en su rostro. En el momento que iba a preguntarle a Ino su nombre, Kakashi-sensei apareció haciendo que todos se dispersaran a sus asientos. Parada en la zona de los casilleros, miró alrededor para poder ubicar su lugar rápidamente.

—Aquí —escuchó.

.

Si bien trató de mantener una postura un tanto desinteresada, Sasuke observaba con curiosidad a la chica nueva. _Asi que ella es la ausente_ , pensó. A excepción de las veces que iba a la zona comercial de Konoha, nunca había visto a alguien con un cabello tan extravagantemente rosado, pero que quedara tan normal como en ella. Sin darse cuenta, habia prestado demasiada atención a la charla con sus compañeros, y en pocos minutos ya supo su nombre y por qué había estado tantos días ausente.

 _No es como si me interesara demasiado_ , pensó.

Al poco tiempo de llegar Naruto, apareció Kakashi-sensei haciendo que la clase comenzara a ordenarse en sus asientos. Asi aprendió otra cosa, mientras la veía observar frenéticamente el salón en vez de haber preguntado al llegar: Sakura Haruno era despistada.

—Aquí —llamó.

Otra cosa que supo de ella fue que era algo recelosa, porque sin importar que la haya llamado para guiarla a su asiento esperó a que casi todos se sentaran hasta que fue a su lado, dejando el bolso escolar en el gancho derecho.

—Gracias —escuchó, asintiendo la cabeza ligeramente para que supiera que la había oido. Sasuke también era receloso y desde que era pequeño tenía cierta desconfianza de las chicas: cada vez que era amable con alguna, creían que le daba pie para algo más. Y ahora lo menos que necesitaba era más chicas molestandolo.

La clase transcurrió con normalidad hasta hacerse la hora del almuerzo. Aprovechando el buen clima debido a la primavera, Ino, Tenten, Hinata, Kiba y Naruto invitaron a Sakura a almorzar a la azotea. El rubio preguntó a Sasuke si quería ir con ellos, pero él declinó la invitación casi con un gruñido luego de que tres chicas aparecieran con un almuerzo que, aunque rechazó, lo dejaron en su mesa entre risitas cómplices.

Con esa escena y la que la recibió al llegar a su salón de clases, Sakura pudo hacerse una idea de porqué su compañero de asiento estaba tan irascible; aún asi, mientras comian, Ino y los demás le contaron detalladamente lo que estaba pasando en la clase. Asi supo que desde primaria, Sasuke Uchiha habia sido bastante popular —tanto que includo Ino habia admitido que estuvo un tiempo enamorada de él hasta que conoció a Sai, su novio, un chico de la clase 2-1—. Como ese instituto era integral —el pase de primaria a secundaria baja y alta era directo, sin necesidad de examen para quienes cursaron años anteriores en ese instituto—, ya en un momento la euforia que tenían por el chico fue menguando hasta que fueron sólo esporádicas cartas de amor y chocolates de San Valentín. Sin embargo, supieron que este año varios cursos de primero tuvieron ingresantes nuevos. Y eso significó, desde el primer momento, una nueva base de fans para Sasuke. Algo que obviamente no le agradó demasiado.

Sakura estuvo dándole vueltas al asunto mientras se dirigia a una máquina expendedora cercana, caminando por el patio de la escuela. No supo si fue simple casualidad o destino, pero no pudo evitar escuchar a un grupo de tres chicas cuchichear emocionadas sobre una foto que habian conseguido. _Será de algún Idol_ , pensó mientras seleccionaba un jugo de naranja y se disponia a beberlo.

—¡Sasuke-sempai se ve tan sexy! ¿Deberiamos subirlo a Twitter?

Casi se atragantó con su bebida, _¿¡qué demonios!?_

.

Sasuke emitió un suspiro luego de guardar su caja de almuerzo. Le habia entregado a Naruto la comida que le habían dado en contra de su voluntad al inicio del receso y no sentía el más mínimo remordimiento por ello. Al contrario, sentía una punzada de molestia que iba creciendo mediante las "muestras de amor" de las ingresantes seguían. Estaban casi bordando el acoso y eso, aparte de ponerlo de un humor de los mil demonios, también lo hacía sentir frustrado, porque notaba que estaba perdiendo el control de la situación. Ya ni siquiera se molestaba en ignorarlas, directamente se mostraba hostil para que entendieran de una maldita vez que sólo lo estaban molestando en vez de conquistarle, pero no habia actitud que valga.

Ya casi terminando la hora del almuerzo y notando que habia poca gente en los corredores, Sasuke se aventuró hacia alguna máquina expendedora para su dosis de cafeina. Despertarse tan tamprano acrecentaba su mal humor y lo hacia sentirse desganado. Lo único que rogaba era no encontrarse con ninguna fanática más. Iba a dirigirse hacia el segundo piso, pero unos gritos en la zona del patio llamaron su atención por unos segundos. Pensando que no era su problema, pensaba seguir su camino, hasta que una parte de la "conversación" llamó su atención.

—¡Solo es una foto, no seas exagerada! ¡Si Sasuke-sempai no sabe de eso, no le molestará!

 _¿Una foto mia? ¿Qué demonios?_ Apretando los puños, Sasuke se acercó dispuesto a encarar a sus fanáticas, pero la otra voz lo detuvo en seco.

—Espiar no está bien, ¡y menos sacar fotos a escondidas! ¡Borrenla ahora mismo!

Asomandose ligeramente por la ventana que daba al patio, Sasuke reconoció al instante la cabellera rosada de su defensora.

—Este no es tu problema. ¿¡Quién demonios eres tú para entrometerte!?

Sakura sintió enrojecer sus mejillas debido a la ira. Recordaba haber tenido una época de enamoramiento con algún compañero de clase o sempai, ¡pero sacar fotos a escondidas y subirla a redes sociales era algo totalmente fuera de los límites!

—¡Soy su compañera de clases! ¡Y aunque no fuera nada, se están pasando de la raya con esto! —contestó apretando los puños.

En ese momento supo que no iba a llegar a nada sólo hablando con esas chicas. Por eso apostó al truco más viejo —y básico— para hacer justicia por ese chico.

—¡Oh, Uchiha! —gritó con fingido asombro, mirando detrás de las chicas. Increíblemente funcionó, y le dio los segundos suficientes para lograr su cometido: tomar el teléfono y eliminar la foto.

—¡No! ¡Mi foto! —lamentó la dueña del celular luego de arrebatárselo a Sakura— ¿¡Por qué hiciste eso!? ¡Es mi teléfono! —reprochó.

—¡Cállate! Tomaste esa foto sin el consentimiento de Uchiha, ¡debes aprender que todo tiene un límite!

Del otro lado del cristal, Sasuke soltó una risa seca ante la escena, casi incrédulo por lo que habia presenciado. Notó que las cosas se estaban caldeando, pero en el momento que iba a intervenir apareció Iruka-sensei para regañar y llevarse a las tres chicas de primer año. Vio a Sakura poner las manos en sus caderas con una sonrisa de suficiencia mientras se marchaban hacia su salón, y Sasuke no pudo evitar reirse ligeramente cuando la vio sacarle la lengua a una de las chicas que volteó a verla.

Asi, Sasuke aprendió otra cosa más de Sakura, la alumna nueva: ella tenía cualidades de heroína... pero unas actitudes un tanto infantiles.

.

.

.

 _Continuará_

.

.

.

 **N/A:** Este primer capítulo está inspirado en el manga Hirunaka no ryuusei (capítulo 56).


	2. Lado a lado

**Titulo:** El juego del amor.

 **Resumen:** Habia empezado como un juego. Ahora no sabia cómo iba a terminar.

 **Extensión:** Serie de drabbles, viñetas y one-shots.

.

.

.

 **Capítulo 2:**

Lado a lado

.

.

.

Sasuke habia tomado la decisión de fingir que no había visto nada y seguir actuando con normalidad. Sin embargo, luego de presenciar como Sakura Haruno confrontó a sus acosadoras, no pudo evitar tener un poco de curiosidad por su nueva compañera de clases.

 _Solo un poco._

—Abran sus libros en la página 27.

Sakura mordió sus labios por el predicamento en el que estaba. Aún no tenía los libros para las clases. Los compañeros que la rodeaban eran Naruto Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchiha, asi que tendria que pedirles prestado el libro de actividades, por lo menos por hoy. Después de la confrontación que tuvo con las chicas de primero, lejos de sentirse bien por haber defendido la integridad de un compañero, se sentía algo entrometida y cohibida. No estaba arrepentida de lo que había hecho porque creia que fue lo correcto, pero que justo se sentara al lado de él no ayudaba a calmar su ansiedad. Decidida, cuando iba a preguntarle a Naruto si podía compartir su libro, notó que le estaba pidiendo ayuda a Hinata —quien estaba con un sonrojo muy notorio; casi desde el primer momento notó que ella estaba enamorada de él—. Ya no tenía opción.

Sasuke ya sabía que Naruto era tan despistado que aún pasados varios días del inicio de clases olvidaba traer sus propios libros, asi que simplemente deslizó el cuaderno de actividades hacia su compañera —más como un simbolo de agradecimiento por ayudarlo que por verdadera amabilidad—, que notaba un poco nerviosa luego mirar en dirección a su otro compañero de asiento. _¿Se dio cuenta que vi todo?_ Pensó, pero abandonó esa idea casi al instante; ni bien terminó esa discusión, volvió directo al salón. Y si fuera asi, no es que tuviera que sentirse avergonzado por ello.

Lo siguiente que notó sobre Sakura Haruno era que podía llegar a ser tímida. Algo que no esperaba de ella luego de verla entrar al salón de una forma tan llamativa y confrontar a un grupo de chicas para ayudar a un desconocido. La vio acomodar su corto cabello detrás de las orejas y musitar un pequeño "gracias" mientras se acercaba un poco —solo un poco— hacia su pupitre; lo justo y necesario para leer el libro sin perturbarlo. Inevitablemente recordó que las escasas veces que había hecho esto —ayudar a una compañera de clases—, al instante se había arrepentido porque la chica se dedicaba solo a mirarlo y acosarlo con preguntas molestas, haciendo que perdiera el rumbo de la clase. Pero con ella era diferente. En ningún momento volteó a mirarlo directamente, su atención estaba fija o en el libro o en el profesor, atenta a las preguntas de sus compañeros. Al parecer era una chica responsable, o por lo menos muy diligente en lo que respectaba sus estudios.

Luego de finalizar la clase y observando como Sakura se despedía con un asentimiento y se dirigia hacia su amiga Ino, Sasuke se dio cuenta de que él mismo podía llegar a ser bastante prejuicioso y engreido.

También supo que no le molestaría volver a compartir libros con Sakura Haruno a su lado.

.

.

.

 _Continuará_

.

.

.

 **N/A:** Gracias por su apoyo. Espero que les agrade la historia.


	3. Inquietos

**Titulo:** El juego del amor.

 **Resumen:** Habia empezado como un juego. Ahora no sabia cómo iba a terminar.

 **Extensión:** Serie de drabbles, viñetas y one-shots.

.

.

.

 **Capítulo 3:**

Inquieto

.

.

.

—Pobre Sasuke-kun —dijo Ino, seguido de un suspiro.

 _En serio_ , pensó Sakura. Al principio, quitando de lado que tuvo que lidiar con algunas de sus fanáticas, no pensaba que podía ser _tan_ malo lo que le estaba pasando a su compañero de clase. Pero habían pasado ya varios días desde ese hecho y había presenciado con sus propios ojos todo lo que Sasuke Uchiha estaba viviendo. Desde cartas de amor inundando su locker de zapatos y pupitre, hasta confesiones casi bizarras e intentos desesperados de captar en algo su atención. Que lejos de funcionar, solo parecian acrecentar su ceño fruncido y mal humor.

—Si, pobre —aseveró Kiba en tono burlón. En los pocos días que habia estado convivindo con la clase, notó que él habria estado más que dispuesto a estar en el lugar de Sasuke.

Era la hora del almuerzo y el grupo completo había decidido permanecer en el salón de clases. Sasuke había dejado su almuerzo a medio comer y se levantó con su casi usual mal humor a buscar una bebida y, de pasada, huir de sus fanáticas que insistían en entregarle unos muffins que habían hecho en el club de cocina. Ya el curso entero se había habituado a esta escena de tira y afloja con las chicas de primer año, pero eso no quitaba que fuera algo malo. O eso era lo que pensaba Sakura, y al parecer Ino concordaba con ella.

—Ya me estoy cansando de todas esas niñas descaradas revoloteando encima de él —admitió entre dientes su amiga.

—Y pensar que antes eras una de esas —bromeó Sakura. Aún recordaba las largas horas de chateo en las cuales el único tema era su amado Sasuke Uchiha.

—¡Lo que más me molesta es su actitud! Pasaron años hasta que pude mantener una conversación con Sasuke-kun, ¡y ellas se les enciman todo el tiempo!

Sakura simplemente rio y prefirió no recordarle que ella misma decidió no avanzar muy rápido en su intento de conquista —que falló de todas formas, pero eso era un tema aparte—.

—Se aburrirán tarde o temprano —dijo Tenten, dandole un enorme mordisco a su pan de melón.

—Espero que sea lo más temprano posible —añadió Naruto—. Normalmente no me molesta el público en las prácticas de fútbol, pero los chicos se estan distrayendo y hay que prepararnos para las eliminatorias del campeonato de invierno —se lamentó, siendo secundado por Kiba.

—Asi que todos estamos de acuerdo en que esto es un fastidio —sentenció Ino, recibiendo un asentimiento de los presentes—. ¿Qué podemos hacer entonces?

Hinata, que se habia limitado a ser solo una oyente, dejó su jugo de naranja y murmuró.

—Tal vez esas chicas no actuarían asi si Uchiha tuviera novia-...

Ino no dejó terminar la oración. Se puso de pie de un salto, un plan ya maquinandose en su cabeza. _¡Eso es!_

—¡Excelente idea Hinata-chan!

Sin decir nada más, comenzó a rebuscar en su bolso hasta que encontró su cartera de maquillaje. Con una sonrisa casi maliciosa, se volteó en dirección a Sakura, quien ya estaba entendiendo las intenciones de su amiga.

—Ni siquiera lo pienses.

.

Sasuke emitió un largo y cansado suspiro luego de tirar la tercera lata de café que habia bebido en el dia, recostandose en la pared al lado de la maquina expendedora. Sentia su teléfono vibrar constantemente por los mensajes que estaba recibiendo, y por enécima vez en lo que va del día, decidió ignorarlo. Si alguna vez se le pasó por la cabeza que estos "ataques" de las ingresantes iban a parar en algún momento, desde la noche anterior que empezó a recibir textos en su celular deshechó casi por completo esa idea. Estaba seguro que alguien del club filtró su LINE, y gracias a eso finalmente se topó con la cruda realidad de que las cosas se estaban saliendo demasiado de control.

Escuchó la primera campana sonar, y mientras volvia a su clase nuevamente comenzó a pensar en cómo terminar con este maldito problema que ya le estaba costando horas de sueño. Al llegar a la puerta, fue interceptado por Naruto, que lo esperaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—¡No tienes por qué agradecernos, bastardo suertudo! —fue lo primero que le dijo el rubio, enganchando su brazo alrededor del cuello mientras entraban al salón.

—¿De qué demonios estás hablando, idiota? —respondió Sasuke, confundido.

—¿Eh? ¿No recibiste el mensaje de Ino? —sin esperar su respuesta, continuó— Da igual, ahora te contamos los detalles.

.

Sakura estaba enojada. Muy enojada. No solo con Ino, que nuevamente la arrastraba a sus locuras, sino con ella misma que no podía decir que no. Mientras su amiga colocaba la base del maquillaje, haciendo todo lo posible por no suspirar pesadamente y arruinar "la obra de arte", no podia evitar sentirse inquieta por lo que Sasuke Uchiha pensaria de esto. Sentía algo de lástima por todo el martirio que estaba pasando debido a sus fanáticas, y lo último que necesitaba era que esto, más que para ayudarlo, pensara que era una charada para llamar su atención o disfrutar de su "estatus" como novia —aunque sea falsa—. Sasuke Uchiha le parecia un chico bastante guapo e incluso descubrió que podía ser amable —del modo silencioso, porque tampoco parecia disfrutar de llamar la atención—, pero solo por eso y su apariencia Sakura no podía basar un enamoramiento. Era algo que habia aprendido de la peor manera hace unos años.

—¿Y porqué no puede ser Tenten o Hinata? —preguntó a Ino una vez terminó de pintar sus labios.

—Tenten está saliendo con Neji-sempai y... cierra los ojos, frente de marquesina —regañó, y con un bufido se limitó a obedecer— y Hinata... ella es demasiado buena chica como para salir con Sasuke-kun, levantaría sospechas.

 _Asi que no fui la única que se dio cuenta_ , pensó en torno al enamoramiento de su compañera de clases por Naruto.

—¿Y yo soy una mejor opción por qué...?

—Porque eres nueva y nadie conoce lo suficiente tu personalidad ñoña y agresiva —Sakura estuvo muy tentada a darle un golpe en las costillas aprovechando la cercanía de su amiga, pero recordó que tenía la máscara de pestañas en su poder y estaba demasiado cerca de sus ojos.

Cuando sonó el primer timbre fue que comenzó a sentirse nerviosa. Solía arreglarse para ir a la escuela, pero nunca al estilo tan _Idol_ como lo hacia Ino; temía verse ridícula o mínimamente que no le quedara bien ese estilo —sentía esa inseguridad muy a pesar de todos los halagos que estaba recibiendo por parte de sus compañeros, que la hacían sonrojar—. Apretó ligeramente los labios cuando vio a Sasuke Uchiha entrar al salón, conteniendo su nerviosismo; Ino se colocó delante de ella para cubrirla con una expresión casi de soberbia por su plan.

—No tienes que agradecernos, Sasuke-kun —inició—, sé que mis planes son geniales.

Sasuke la miró con una mezcla de confusión y hastío.

—No vio el mensaje —informó Naruto. Ino rodó los ojos.

—Como sea, ya tenemos la solución a tu problema con las chicas de primero —Sasuke se limitó a observarla con el mismo semblante de confusión—. Te presentamos a tu novia falsa.

Sakura se limitó a sonreir de forma nerviosa mientras acomodaba los mechones rebeldes de su corto cabello detrás de las orejas. Habían trensado su flequillo y el perfume a jazmin —cortesía de Ino— revoloteó en el ambiente. Sus ojos resaltaban por el maquillaje y el brillo labial, un poco incómodo para ella, acentuaba sus labios.

—Hola... _Sasuke-kun_ —saludó con algo de vergüenza bajo las estrictas instrucciones de su amiga.

No pudo descifrar del todo las facciones de su compañero de clase. Los segundos pasaban e incrementaban su ansiedad ante la falta de respuesta del chico. Finalmente escuchó a Sasuke suspirar, apartando la mirada de ella y pasando una mano por su nuca.

—Entiendo que quieran ayudarme, pero este es mi problema y no quiero involucrar a nadie.

Dicho esto, fue directo a su asiento ignorando los reproches de sus amigos. El segundo timbre había sonado.

—Eh, qué aburrido eres Sasuke —se quejó Naruto cruzando los brazos detrás de su cabeza y yendo a su mesa.

—Voy a cobrarte por mis servicios de maquillaje —se sumó Ino.

 _Bueno, era de esperarse_ , pensó Sakura encogiendose de hombros y caminando hacia su sector. No lo tomó personal a este rechazo porque algo conocía la personalidad de Sasuke Uchiha, aunque admitía por sus adentros que un poco tocó su orgullo. _Piensa en esto como una preocupación menos_ , se reconfortó. Al sentarse en su lugar, por el rabillo del ojo observó a su compañero de asiento, pero él estaba mirando fijamente al lado contrario a ella y recostado en su pupitre, asi que decidió ignorarlo para evitar más incomodidad en el momento.

Por su parte Sasuke, ya lejos de las miradas de sus compañeros, emitió un largo suspiro escondiendo su sonrojado rostro en la mesa, decidido a ignorar el raqueteo que dio su corazón hace unos minutos y lo inquieto que se sentía al ver y pensar en Sakura Haruno.

.

.

.

 _Continuará_

.

.

.

 **N/A:** Gracias Guest, Tu Fan y Alela-chan por sus comentarios, me animan mucho a seguir con este proyecto :3

Si quieren saber más novedades de mi y curiosidades de la historia, pueden agregarme a Facebook y seguirme en Tumblr. Busquenme como Kunzite Cristal (y kunzitecristalgem), tengo la misma foto de perfil. Besos y abrazos xoxo.


	4. Arder

**Titulo:** El juego del amor.

 **Resumen:** Habia empezado como un juego. Ahora no sabia cómo iba a terminar.

 **Extensión:** Serie de drabbles, viñetas y one-shots.

.

.

.

 **Capítulo 4:**

Arder

.

.

.

Su respiración iba en crescendo, transformandose en un jadeo casi desesperado. Las manos de la chica acariciaban su espalda sobre la remera, sintiendo como la arrugaba en un puño cuando aventuró sus labios sobre el cuello ajeno. Sasuke no sabía cómo habia terminado en esa situación, y cuando deslizó sus manos por las caderas de la chica y recibió un suave jadeo en respuesta, supo que ya no iba a poder parar.

Sus manos ascendieron recorriendo su estómago, sintiendo la piel caliente y, en respuesta, el movimiento de caderas de ella que le hizo emitir un sonido grutural. Sus labios desfilaron por los pechos de su compañera aún cubiertos por la molesta tela, acompañando el movimiento de caderas, gimiendo sin reparo en el cuello de ella y rosando el éxtasis.

— _Sasuke-kun..._

Fue la alarma incesante de su celular lo que lo despertó, incorporándose en la cama por el abrupto despertar. Sentía el sudor resbalar copiosamente por su frente y cuello con la respiración agitada debido a todas las sensaciones que aún perduraban. Con un suspiro pesado, apagó la alarma tratando de ignorar la molestia que sentía en la parte inferior de su cuerpo. Volvió a recostarse con un movimiento pesado y colocó su brazo tapando su rostro sonrojado con una maldición entre dientes. El teléfono marcaban las 7:30 y Sasuke Uchiha se estaba recuperando de las secuelas de un sueño húmedo que había tenido con Sakura Haruno.

Antes de ir a la escuela tuvo la necesidad de tomar una ducha para tratar de recomponerse, lo que significó llegar "a tiempo" y tener que soportar las miradas, saludos melosos y risas tontas de las chicas de primer año, algo que no mejoraba _para nada_ su humor. Con casi diecisiete años cumplidos no fue la primera vez que había tenido un sueño asi —y estaba seguro que no iba a ser el último—, lo que verdaderamente le perturbaba era que lo había tenido con su compañera de clases que se sentaba al lado suyo y, si bien admitía que había llamado su atención desde el primer día, no quería pensar en ella de esa forma.

Cuando llegó al salón, ya tenía planeado lo que podía hacer. No podía evitar que se sentara a su lado, pero por lo menos podía limitar su contacto con ella. Estaba seguro que si la veía a los ojos no iba a poder evitar pensar en ese sueño y su cara posiblemente estallaría en llamas, delatándolo. Con eso en mente, fijó sus ojos en el libro de historia cuando apareció Sakura en la puerta del aula y no despegó su vista de allí aún cuando lo saludó, solamente asintiendo en respuesta. _Es temporal_ , pensó mientras fijaba su atención ahora en Asuma-sensei, quien había entrado con una pila de fotocopias. En un par de días se olvidaría completamente de ese sueño y podría volver a la normalidad. Solamente necesitaba evitar el contacto directo con Sakura hasta que esa etapa pasara. No debería ser tan difícil.

—De acuerdo chicos —dijo Asuma luego de pasar lista—, la actividad de esta semana será de a dos, asi que voy a necesitar que formen pareja con su compañero de al lado.

No debería ser tan difícil.

.

.

.

 _Continuará_

.

.

.

 **N/A:** Cortito y al pie. Lamento dejarles con ganas, pero prometo que la cosa se va a ir poniendo buena mientras avanzan los capítulos. Gracias por seguirme y seguir la historia, y recuerden que ahora pueden leerla también en Wattpad (busquenme como KunziteCristal). ¡Nos leemos mañana!

Besos y abrazos xoxo


	5. Diferencia de alturas

**Titulo:** El juego del amor.

 **Resumen:** Habia empezado como un juego. Ahora no sabia cómo iba a terminar.

 **Extensión:** Serie de drabbles, viñetas y one-shots.

.

.

.

Capítulo 5: 

Diferencia de alturas

.

.

.

Sakura sentía la incomodidad en el ambiente, aunque no estaba del todo segura del por qué de esta pesada atmósfera. Luego de que el plan de la novia falsa haya quedado en la nada, notó que Sasuke Uchiha no le estaba dirigiendo ni siquiera una sola mirada. No es que hayan sido los mejores amigos desde que ingresó al curso, pero por lo menos antes no rehuia a su contacto visual como si su sola presencia le perturbase. Al momento en que Asuma-sensei habló sobre formar parejas para un trabajo de la clase de historia había notado como su compañero se tensaba y podría jurar que lo escuchó maldecir en voz baja al percatarse que estarían juntos en el proyecto.

 _¿Tanto así me odia?_ Pensó mientras caminaba por los pasillos casi desérticos de la escuela. Las clases ya habían llegado a su fin y sólo quedaban los clubes abiertos y algún que otro encargado de la clase y del comité de estudiantes. Faltaba poco para que el sol amenazara con esconderse, pero aún no iba a volver a casa. Antes de terminar la jornada, reunió el valor suficiente para preguntarle a Sasuke Uchiha si podían empezar la investigación para el trabajo de historia al día siguiente. Si bien tenía una meta clara de tratar de socializar más este año, no podía evitar dejar de escuchar esa voz responsable que le instaba a terminar rápido cualquier tarea que tuviera. Por eso ahora mismo estaba en camino a la biblioteca, para adelantar un poco el trabajo.

Al pasar por una de las ventanas vio a un grupo de chicos que estaban corriendo en las pistas. Entre ellos estaba Sasuke Uchiha, con el seño fruncido no solo por la concentración, sino por unas chicas que estaban por las rejas metálicas, al parecer alentándolo. _¿Acaso no ven que solo logran enfadarlo más?_ Se preguntó retomando su rumbo. Sin quererlo, recordó cómo era ella hace solo dos años atrás, en secundaria baja. Sakura era como esas chicas de primero, enamoradizas y tontas que no podían ver más allá de su primer amor. Había aprendido de una forma muy ruda lo cruel que podía ser la gente; en el fondo, esperaba que el golpe de la realidad no fuera demasiado fuerte para ellas. Si bien sentía pena por Sasuke Uchiha y creia que lo que estaba pasando no era justo para él, no podía evitar sentir empatía por esas ingresantes.

Al llegar a la biblioteca, fue directamente a la sección de historia. Tenían que responder unas preguntas y hacer un ensayo sobre la Segunda Guerra Mundial Shinobi, y si bien algo recordaba por todos los mangas historicos que había leído —su favorito era de un chico que quería ser un ninja reconocido—, no podía basar una tarea escolar en eso. Luego de que la bibliotecaria le advirtiera que en unos minutos tenía que cerrar, comenzó a buscar entre los estantes los libros que había recomendado el profesor. Pasado un par de minutos, tenía dos de los tres libros que necesitaba, pero el tercero estaba en un estante que no era lo suficientemente alto como para que mereciera la pena buscar la escalera pero no lo necesariamente bajo para su alcance. Buscar a la bibliotecaria tampoco era una opción, ella siendo tan pequeña y bastante mayor, le daba pánico que se quebrara la cadera intentando ayudarla. _Esto es patético_ , pensó mientras estiraba todo lo que podía sus dedos para intentar alcanzar el libro. Con un suspiro largo y conteniendo su hastio, se puso de puntillas dando pequeños saltos en los que solo llegaba a rozar el lomo. Estaba tan concentrada en eso que no se percató que ya no estaba sola. De pronto, una mano pasó por sobre ella y tomó el libro que tanta lucha le había presentado. Al voltearse, quedando casi apoyada en el librero, vio a Sasuke tendiendole el ejemplar de _Historia avanzada_ que buscaba. Sakura se sorprendió por su cercania, estaba a escasos centímetros de ella y al parecer él no reparaba en eso.

.

 _¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo?_ Se cuestionó Sasuke. Poco antes de terminar la práctica del club de futbol, le había parecido ver a su compañera de asiento en los pasillos de la escuela. Había logrado librarse de las fastidiosas ingresantes y decidió pasar por la biblioteca por unos libros de historia para la reunión que tendría mañana después de clases. Era hacer eso e ir a casa, un plan fácil, pero nuevamente saboteado por él mismo. Lo admitia, Sakura Haruno lo generaba curiosidad, pero acercarsele tanto en un espacio tan reducido entre los estantes era algo que no debería haber hecho, más aún por los sueños _extraños_ que había tenido hoy. Cuando ella se volteó a verlo, su cuerpo se quedó rigido y solamente pudo observarla fijamente, sin pensar en nada más. No pudo emitir ningún sonido, hasta que escuchó a alguien —posiblemente a la bibliotecaria— carraspear y salió de ese trance. Su cuello y orejas se tornaron rojos mientras retrocedia tres pasos y miraba hacia un costado, tratando de ocultar su sonrojo.

—Pensé que empezariamos con el proyecto mañana —musitó para tratar de despejar el ambiente, notando los tres libros que cargaba su compañera.

—Ah, si —comenzó ella caminando hacia la recepción de la biblioteca—, creí que podía avanzar un poco esta noche, asi mañana sería más fácil.

Al verla, notó que no le había afectado para nada su cercania. Lo cual le generó una pequeña molestia que se encargó de reprimir en el momento. Cuando salieron del lugar, notó que eran casi las seis de la tarde y ya estaba anocheciendo.

—¿Vas a la estación? —le preguntó a Sakura mientras avanzaban hacia los casilleros de zapatos.

—Si, tomo el tren del sur —contestó mientras se colocaba sus zapatillas.

Sasuke normalmente caminaba o se tomaba el autobús para llegar a la escuela, no vivia demasiado lejos.

—Yo voy hacia allí también — _no estoy mintiendo_ , se dijo a si mismo. Cerca de la estación estaba la parada del autobús; técnicamente no mentía. _Fue por mi culpa que decidió quedarse hasta tarde, simplemente me aseguro de que llegue a la estación_ , repitió casi como un mantra.

.

Al salir de la escuela, Sasuke le pidió uno de los libros que llevaba para comenzar también el proyecto de historia. Mientras caminaban hacia la estación, con frases sueltas y comentarios hechos al aire, Sakura lentamente descubrió otros aspectos de Sasuke Uchiha aquél dia: supo que podía ser igual de quisquilloso que ella con tareas compartidas, que se le daba bien correr, pero no tanto ser el centro cuando jugaba futbol, y sobre todo algo que la hizo sonreír levemente: podía ser lo suficientemente atento como para escoltar parte del camino a casa a una compañera de clases al anochecer, aunque él viviera al lado contrario. _Ya veo por qué tiene tantas fanáticas_ , pensó.

Ya en frente de la estación, Sakura le entregó uno de los libros que llevaba para el proyecto de historia.

—¿Nos reuniremos mañana después de clases? —preguntó para confirmar.

—Ah —suspiró su compañero—, el entrenador quiere que tengamos una práctica de refuerzo mañana, pero nos dijo que confirmaría en el almuerzo —informó. También recordó que con esa información hubo un regaño porque creía que él traia a las ingresantes para observar y eso hacía distraer a los chicos, pero no iba a decirle ese detalle.

—Oh, entiendo —asintió, sacando su celular en el proceso—. Entonces, ¿puedes pasarme tu LINE? Si estás ocupado, podríamos empezar el trabajo por nuestra parte y acordar otro día para reunirnos.

Sasuke parpadeó y le costó entender del todo las palabras de su compañera. Su corazón saltó ligeramente mientras asentía y pasaba su información de contacto. Se reprendió a si mismo por ese pensamiento. _Tranquilizate, es solo su número._

—¿Sasuke?

El aludido volteó al escuchar su nombre. Se sorprendió al ver a su hermano mayor a esta hora, normalmente estaba en casa o en su trabajo de medio tiempo. Al lado de él estaban dos chicos más, un rubio de cabello largo atado en una coleta y un pelirrojo que, con solo echarle un vistazo, parecia sorprendido por algo, aunque no sabía por qué. Iba a saludar a su hermano, pero antes de que emitiera una palabra, escuchó a su compañera hablar con un susurro casi ahogado.

—Sasori-sempai...

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, la vio retroceder y encaminarse casi corriendo a la estación sin decir otra palabra. Uno de los chicos, el pelirrojo, estiró su mano en su dirección casi como si quisiera detenerla, pero se quedó inmóviil como él, viendo a Sakura perderse entre la multitud.

¿Qué fue lo que había pasado?

.

.

.

 _Continuará_

.

.

.

 **N/A:** ¿Me extrañaron? Yo sé qué si ahre

Disculpen la tardanza, ¡el fic no va a quedar abandonado! Tuve unos días difíciles y por eso no pude actualizar, pero no importa lo que me cueste, voy a retomar el ritmo del reto y terminar esta historia.

Las cosas se estan poniendo intensas acá, ¿qué piensan del capítulo? ¿Qué creen que va a pasar ahora?

Recuerden que pueden leerme y saber más de mi o de la historia agregandome a FB donde aparezco como Kunzite Cristal (misma foto de perfil) o seguirme en mi tumblr, kunzitecristalgem (donde hay mucho spoiler de Steven Universe, aviso).

Nos leemos mañana, besos y abrazos xoxo


End file.
